battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version 5.0 Update (Japanese Version)
Version 5.0 of Nyanko Daisensou was released on April 1st, 2016 with many new contents added in the game. True Form for Gacha-exclusive Cats Introduction Some Cat Units that can be unlocked via the Rare Cat Capsule, now can be upgraded to its third form! The Dynamites set= *Ice Cat, which upgrades to Ice Cat Crystal. *Baby Cat, which upgrades to Cat Babies Cars *Lesser Demon Cat, which upgrades to Hellfire Demon Cat |-| Dark Heroes set= *Akira, which upgrades to ? |-| Tales of the Nekoluga= *Nekoluga, which upgrades to Ultra Tesalan. |-| Galaxy Gals= *Windy, which upgrades to Windy type α the Storm God (?) *Thundia, which upgrades to Thundia type β the sThunder God (?) |-| Ultra Souls= *Momotaro, which upgrades to The Peach Justice |-| Sengoku Wargods Vajiras = *Maeda Keiji, which upgrades to Wargod of Anger - Maeda Keiji. |-| Dragon Emperors= *Megidora, which upgrades to St. Dragon Megidora |-| Super Rares=All the Super Rare Cats can obtain True Form in this update: *Bath Cat, which upgrades to Golden Bath Cat *Bodhisattva Cat, which upgrades to Tathagata Cat |-| Rares=All the Rare Cats can obtain true Form in this update: *Pirate Cat, which upgrades to Nyakku Sparrow *Fortune Teller Cat, which upgrades to Doctor Cat *Viking Cat, which upgrades to Maximum Fighter Cat Third Form evolution method Third Form of the Cats mentioned can be unlocked by using XP and Actinidia, which is item drop in daily Stages. After clearing the "Evolution material acquisition" stage, an Extra stage will appear with high change to get Actinidia. Actinidia is stored in the Storage, players can confirm the number of Actinidias in stock there. :Notes: *This feature will available after clearing Empire of cats - Chapter 3. *Third Form evolution can be done in the Power Up screen. *To acquire True Form, a Cat's level must be at least 30 or higher. Gamatoto Expedition A new feature was added in the Cat Base Menu: "Gamatoto Expedition". The Cat adventurer Gamatoto will explore a large variety of areas. It takes a period of time to explore, then come back and get the items such as XP and Cat Foods. Excavation items are different in each area. To open a new area to level up Gamatoto, players need to get all Rare items :Notes: To open this feature, Empire of Cats - Chapter 1-23 must be cleared. New Item: Cat's Eye :Main article: Cat's Eye. Cat's Eye is used for raising the Cat's upper limit level by 1 per use. The player need rank 1600 or more, and a Cat's level must be 30 or more to use this Cat's Eye item. Cat Eyes are available in Gamatoto's Expedition as Rare Items. Story of Legend updates The 28th Chapter was added. There is a Special Cat available as item drop in this level "Cat Hood Minya". 3-star difficulty Battle Royale was also added. Difficulty for later stages are increasing. Cat Combo updates The possible-trggering Cat Combos now can be viewed in the Cat Combo Picture Book. The Cat Combo Book was revamped for better navigation. Other updates *User Rank rewards now can be viewed. *Fixed the amount of energy when using cat Food to recover For examble: a player with maximum energy is 600, the energy will tempotarily change to 700 if the player use Cat Food to recover his energy at 100. Gallery bnr_update5_02.png update5_img14.jpg Category:Versions